mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (Super Smash Flash 2)
:This article is about Mario's appearance in Super Smash Flash 2. For the character in general, see Mario. For other uses, see Mario (disambiguation). Mario is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 and, along with , and , was one of the first four characters confirmed in the trailer and demo. His sprites are brawlified versions of his Super Mario World sprites, and his moveset is based on his attacks in the [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] games. Mario is currently ranked 11th on the v0.8 tier list, a considerable rise from his last position. Mario is often referred to as the most balanced character in the game, he has good edge-guarding skills, great aerial game, fantastic comboing ability and has a decent, albeit predictable, recovery. On the other hand, Mario has no reliable, quick KO move, some of his attacks leave him open and vulnerable to attacks, he has below average range, and he has a weak projectile. All of these result in some unfavorable matchups. Despite his relatively modest tier position, Mario from ''SSF2 is considered much improved over Mario from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he is ranked 31st in the G tier. Attributes Mario is considered the most all-around and balanced character. Due to this, beginner players consider using Mario as the start-up character when playing the game for the first time. Mario shares certain advantages and disadvantages with his Brawl counterpart. A major offensive flaw of Mario is his lack of finishers. His only attacks that can reliably KO under 150% are his forward smash and up smash. His other possible finishers are situational. For example, his forward aerial is a meteor smash which helps him edgeguard, it is a bit faster than Brawl, but can still be difficult to meteor smash with as it has quite low knockback for a meteor smash as well. If the attack is sour-spotted, it deals minimal horizontal knockback that can KO off-stage foes at really high percentages. The back throw is significantly weaker and deals small knockback, however, it is considerably faster. His standard special move, the Fireball, is spammable and helps him control the enemy's approach, it can also be used to hinder some characters offstage, the Fireball, however, is weak, has low priority and travels very slow on ground, in fact, some characters can actually out-run the projectile, which decreases its reliability and effectiveness. His forward special move, the Cape, allows him to turn enemies around and reflect projectiles. The cape also propels him forward a little when used in the air. His down special move, the Star Spin, is a multi-hit attack that deals small knockback, however, for this to happen, Mario must connect with all the cycle of the spin, which can be a bit hard as certain frames of the attack leaves Mario open to opponents attacks, particularly, Stall-Then-Fall attacks. The Star Spin also provides excellent horizontal movement when performed in the air. For his recovery, he can use either his Cape of the Star Spin, along with his Super Jump Punch. Super Jump Punch, however, is a relatively poor recovery move in general and is easily edge-guarded due to its predictable trajectory (straight upwards, slightly diagonal), though, it is considered to be a great out-of-shield option. His Smash attacks are quick, so he can execute them with little start-up lag. He is also known for being a good juggler with his quick attacks and aerials. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Punches straight downwards. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Performs an uppercut. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Toe kick; Mario's foot expands greatly during the attack. 4% *Down Tilt: "Trips" an opponent with his leg. It sends them upward. 6% *Down Smash: Does a "breakdance kick", hitting both sides. Rather weak for smash attack, not being able KO characters when fully charged until around 130%. 16% both sides uncharged, 21% both sides fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Does a strong kick. 7% *Forward Smash: Charges and releases an explosive short-range fireball. When sweetspotted, it is one of the strongest smash attacks in the whole game, capable of KO'ing characters around 90% when uncharged. 18% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Uppercut, aka Shoryuken. 7% *Up Smash: Headbutt. Decent knockback. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Running slide kick. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex Kick, Mario extends his foot 12% sweetspot, 7% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Arcs his arm while punching forward/downward. Meteor Smash if sweet-spotted. 13% *Back Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. Good knockback 11% *Up Aerial: Backflip kick. Very good juggler, as its very fast and has very little to no start-up or ending lag. 11% *Down Aerial: Spinning kick from SSB/''SSBM''. It can be used to pseudo-spike. 18% if all hits connect. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Mario grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Headbutts opponent. 3% for first hit, 2% for second hit, 3% for all afterwards. *Forward Throw: Spins around once and throw his opponent forward. 9% *Back Throw: Spins around four times and throws his opponent backward. Good knockback. 9% *Up Throw: Mario throws his opponent high into the air. 8% *Down Throw: Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Great combo starter. 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Mario punches directly after climbing. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: Mario kicks out with both feet. 11% *Wakeup attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps out from a warp pipe while saying "Lets-a-go!". *Taunts: **Standard: Spins around in a circle once and then puts his fist in the air, saying "Hoo hoo!", while a fireball appears. **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Mario grows big with a Super Mushroom, then he returns to normal size. *Idle poses: **Moves his head from left to right and holds his fists in front of his face. **Adjust his hat. *Revival platform: Revival platform from Mario Bros. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *Wins: Makes his victory pose from Super Mario 64 as a Power Star appears with him. *Wins (Fire Mario): a fire pose from Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Loses: Claps to the winner. In Competitive Play Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Galleries Palette swaps Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Mario2i.png|Mario using Super Jump Punch on Sonic in Dream Land. Mario3l.png|Mario using a Fireball in Final Destination. Mario4.png|Mario throwing Kirby in Mushroom Kingdom III. Mariobig.gif|Mario's first line art from the DOJO!! mario_01.png|Mario entering to Comet Observatory. Trivia *In previous versions of the SSF2 Demo, Mario used a slightly different moveset. Prior v0.2b, Mario used F.L.U.D.D. as his Side Special Move rather than the Cape. The Star Spin's predecessor, the Mario Tornado, was used and had a special homing attack effect when it was done in midair. *During the development of Mario's new sprite sheet, the developer ItsameSMB had created a new variation of his down special move called the F.L.U.D.D. Tornado, but was dropped from the game for unknown reasons. It is speculated that Cleod9 thought the attack to be too complex to program into the game. External links *Mario's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Mario's Animation Archive *Mario's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Mario universe